The Lord has Come
by PeaceDarwood
Summary: This will be a brother who lived story but different. SOO DIFFERENT


I forget what to write here. So to the point. I don't own Harry potter. I don't know if to continue with this or not. If you think I should then review. 10 reviews and I will try writing more. If not, then forget it. It will just be a waste of my time.

Title: The Lord has Come

Chapter 1

In the noisy atmosphere of the pub known as Hog's Head, Headmaster Dumbledore is at his wit's end. The war continues to escalate. Fear dominates over the wizarding world. It is only a matter of time before the ministry is crumbled into dust by darkness. An ominous sense overshadows England. His own private order struggles to maintain the pieces of the current government system. It seems that there may be a spy within the order, and it most likely is Remus. The Death Eaters have begun focusing their attacks on government officials. It is only a matter of time before they come for Potter, Longbottom, Kingsley, and the others. And now he has to interview this quack. How he wanted to get rid of the bloody Divination course! Who believes in such rubbish anyway? But oh NO, the bloody governors want to keep it as a reminder of the past! He decides to dismiss the person he's interviewing, a Miss Trelawney. Usually he doesn't care about who to hire for this position, but the lady is clearly too much of a loon to consider to entrust her with any form of responsibility. After all, the safety of the children must always be considered. He rises in clear dismissal. The woman trembles and rushes forward falling to her knees begging for the job. He turns in clear refusal and as he attempts to depart the woman reaches for his hand. He looks back at her in an attempt of a polite reprimand but is in for a surprise. He can't draw away. It as if he is confounded. The woman undergoes a drastic conversion. An otherworldly presence surrounds her. Her eyes change to a gray misty color like fog or mist. In an ominous hollow voice, she speaks words that entangle in a desperate web, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._" And as suddenly he is thrust away into reality, as if forced out of someone's mind. His heart beats heavily against his chest. He can feel it imprinted against his skin. He takes a deep breath eyeing the woman passed out on the floor in shock, fear, and disbelief. He breathes in deeply to help regain himself. He warily levitates the woman and takes her back to Hogwarts. He will need to make sure she is ok so that he may learn more from the strange woman.

After the prophecy is spoken, in a dark dusty chamber littered with cobwebs, the eyes in a set of an old battered armor awaken. The gauntlet cries as it roughly lifts out. Old decrypted torches lined against the walls suddenly ignite in purple flames. The flames illuminate the pitch black eyes that exist within the helmet. A parchment is summoned toward the armor. A pale decaying hand is removed from the gauntlet and begins to write. Black blood flows down into the parchment. When the hand draws suddenly still, the parchment is banished into wisps of shadow. A dry hollow choking laugh that can be easily mistaken for a cough is let loose around the chamber. The hand falls to his lap, the eyes shut, and the flames remain not giving out warmth but coldness.

Outside of Hog's head, a figure covered in black hood trembles against the wall. He does not know what to do. He is bound to the Dark Lord to serve. But can he really serve him when a chance of freedom has come. The words continue to run through his head, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month die."_ But then the Slytherin within whispers, 'It is too slim of a chance to risk his life should the Dark Lord find that you hadn't reported this. You're worrying too much for nothing. It is not like it can be a true prophecy. The woman clearly is a crack.' As this is said the doors to Hog's Head open revealing Dumbledore making his way to Hogwarts with the woman levitated behind her. Now he knows that he will have to report tonight's events. Anything concerning that old fool's interest is need-to-know for the Dark Lord. He sighs and apparates to make his report.


End file.
